A Nallen Thing
by DaneWoakes31
Summary: Just A Little Nallen Thing! Seriously Love These Two! Please R&R! Sorry For Any Grammar And Spelling Mistakes That Have Gone Unnoticed!
1. Chapter 1

**A Nallen Thing**

Nell knew she had to stop thinking about Special Agent G Callen, she knew he would never be interested in her but it never stopped her mind from wondering and thinking about him and his devil may care attitude and his amazingly blue eyes. So to stop herself from staring, she often would avoid places when Callen was there by himself and during briefings she made sure she didn't linger on Callen for too long, she wasn't a trained agent but she hoped her acting was good enough.

Callen notice Nell was avoiding him and he couldn't help but think he had done something to offend her, he really liked Nell maybe he'd said something wrong or was a little too far out of the friend/team mate zone. So when he saw her after everyone go home he decided to go and speak to her.

"Hey Nell" Callen said making her jump

"Oh hi Callen, what are you still doing here" Nell replied

"Could ask you the same thing"

"I'm just finishing up some reports"

"Same, can I ask you something"

"Sure"  
"Have I done something to offend you or something, you appear to be avoiding me"

"What, no you haven't and I'm not avoiding you"

"You have been, Nell I'm trained to noticed things, you really have been avoiding me and I would like to know why"

Nell was starting to panic he knew something was up and she had never been good at making excuses but she's always been able to trick her parents but now she had to come up with something on the spot with a highly trained agent whose job it was to find the liar.

"Callen I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, I having been avoiding you" she taking a step to leave Callen mirrored her and blocked her way

"You're lying" Callen said. Nell could feel the blush creeping up her neck soon she was going to look like a tomato. Then she did the one thing she did in only her dizziest day dreams, she stood up in her tip toes and kissed him.

Callen hadn't expected the kiss but what he hadn't expected was his reaction, he drew her closer and depend the kiss, Nell's arms locked around his neck, he had one around her waist the other creeping up her back. If he had to admit it he had thought about kissing Nell, but then he'd seen her and the way she interacted with Eric, Nell didn't go for guys like him she went for the ones that could meet her on an intellectual level like Eric, not him but she kissed him. She broke the kiss she was looking at him wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry" Nell said and bolted. Callen stood there dazed and confused

"What the hell just happened" Callen mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Nallen Thing: Chapter Two**

Nell grabbed her bag and went home and mentally kicking herself the entire way. What the hell had come over her, why on earth did she do that she had no idea how on earth she was going to face him at work tomorrow and what was he going to think about her.

Callen went home and sat in the only chair he had and thought about what happened there earlier, Nell had kissed him, it confused him he wasn't quite sure what it meant or if she meant to do it. He couldn't find an opening to talk to her the next day. He had been talking Hetty when he saw Nell go into the ops centre he knew she would be alone because Eric and the others that work in there had already left for the day, but while he and Hetty were talking her saw her leave with a stack of bulging document folders, so when he and Hetty finished talking he made like he was going to the gym but instead went to the incinerator room where Nell was watching the documents burn

"You're not a pyromaniac are you, you don't need to talk to Nate about your fire issues" Callen asked from the door way, he decided it would be best if he kept his distance; Nell jumped slightly but smiled at him

"No I'm good; I was just thinking about some stuff, I wasn't even really seeing what I was looking at" Nell replied

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night" Callen asked she turned to look at him directly then he could see a faint blush in her cheeks

"I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean for it to happen, but I understand that we should just forget about it and move on and just forget about the whole thing" Nell said so quickly he couldn't get a word in "good night Agent Callen, see you tomorrow" she said before brushing past him and disappearing and once again he was left standing there unsure of what exactly just happened.

Nell hadn't let him speak; she was glad that they had been so busy that day that he hadn't been able to speak to her. She hoped she was saving herself the pain and embarrassment of being turned down but Callen, he had looked a little annoyed when she had snuck a peek at him when she has left the incinerator room she could tell whether it was because she had brushed him off and didn't allow him to get a word in or if it was because he hadn't been the one to say to tell her that nothing could happen between them and that it was best left forgotten. She went home had a beer and tried not to think about it anymore.

Callen was annoyed that he didn't get to say anything but now that he thought about it he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to or how that would discuss a quite fiery spur of the moment kiss. He had thought about going to a bar and having a few drinks but decided against that after all that's what a Friday night was for after all, so he was going to try and talk to her tomorrow and actually get a word in but obviously he needed to figure out what he was going to say as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Nallen Thing CH3**

He didn't get a chance to talk to her for a couple of days because a big case came up that demanded attention. He finally got to talk to her they went out for drinks to talk, he hadn't really thought about what he was going to say but he was hoping just to wing it.

"Nell I want to talk about the other day" Callen said as they were standing waiting for Nell's taxi after they had had few drinks.

"I didn't mean for it to happen" Nell replied

"Was it a heat of the moment thing or was it something you kind of thing you'd though about"

"Kind of both" Nell said blushing

"Really, I thought you would like smart guys, like Eric"

"Sure I like them as friends, you don't want to date some who's the same as you that would be extremely dull and boring, with guys like you especially you, it's more interesting it's the whole bad boy, devil may care vibe it is incredibly sexy" Nell said Callen just stared at her, he could quite believe what Nell had just said "what" when she noticed him staring

"Is that what you think of me?"

"It's not bad thing, well in my opinion it's not a bad thing, it adds to your charm"

"You think so"

"Yeah but I think you already knew that, because you use it well when your charming women when you're on a case, we see everything" Nell said Callen looked at her smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You see everything do you" Callen smirked Nell went to reply but Callen cut her off by kissing her

"But I did not see that" Nell said with a giggle

"Good, I'm not supposed to be predictable" Callen smiled Nell laughed but rolled her eyes "It's in the job description"

"That's true" Nell replied as a taxi pulled up "Do you want to share a cab"

"Sure"

They sat in silence till they got Nell's house, Nell payed the driver and pulled Callen out of the car, well he let her and he could just walk from here or catch another cab. They stopped when they got to her front door.

"Come and we can have coffee actually maybe we should have tea, I don't drink coffee this late unless I'm working and we can talk more I mean talk, unless maybe you want to do something else" Nell said unlocking and opening her door.

"Does that mean what I think it does?"

"It does" Nell said pulling him to her and kissing him while pulling him in the door. Callen just rolled with it, he placed his hands either side of her waist and lifted her and her legs automatically went around his waist as she continued to kiss him, Callen shut the door and used it to help him hold Nell in place as he moved from her lips to sample the skin down her neck to her collarbone, the noises Nell was making almost made him go over the edge but he pulled himself away.

"We shouldn't do that right now, it's too quick" Callen said settling Nell down gently, Nell huffed out a breath

"Your right" Nell replied doing up a couple of Callen's button's that clearly had undone in their tussle.

"I should go home, I'll take a rain check on the tea, see you at work on Monday" Callen said

"Okay yeah but I'll hold you to that" Nell replied poking him gently in chest "I'll see you at work on Monday". Callen bent down and placed a light kiss her at the corner of her mouth before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Nallen Thing CH4**

Callen walked for a little before getting a cab. He and Nell couldn't happen not only was it against the rules, he was too old for her; she's young and needs someone much closer to her age, right? He then thought back to the kiss, there was a lot of heat in the kiss and it made it's quite hard to forget but he knew nothing could happen between them.

Nell couldn't quite believe what had just happened between her and Callen. She went and had a cold shower to cool herself off. She knew exactly what Callen was thinking and she was going to make him see that they could make it work, no matter if they work together or have a bit of an age gap. The Monday was a little difficult for Nell because Callen seemed to be everywhere she turned and it made her keep thinking about their last kiss.

He couldn't stop seeing Nell everywhere Monday morning he couldn't stop seeing her, so when they caught a case he was glad to get out of the office because he was thinking about doing things with Nell that should never be done in an office, the case was a welcome distraction.

Nell was glad for the breathing space when Callen went out to work on a case; she was able to work properly and at her best, she found it quite easy to talk to him on the phone when he called in to OPS, she figured it was because his piercing blue eyes weren't watching her she felt more at ease.

It got easier as the week went on to be around each other at work and they got back into their usual rhythm from before the two very steamy kisses, it didn't stop Nell thinking back when her mind wondered when her work didn't keep her focused. It was about three weeks after the last kiss when Nell got rocked to the core when the team were on a case and the guy they were chasing had blown up the building Callen was the only one seriously hurt and was taking to hospital where he was going to be kept in for the night. Hetty had sent everyone home saying the paper work could wait till tomorrow, Nell went home but she was worried about Callen even though she knew he was okay it was just protocol for him to stay overnight at the hospital.

When he woke up he was sore and his muscles were stiff, he knew just from the smell that he was in the hospital, he sat up and every muscle burn from the movement.

"Whoa, whoa where do you think you're going" A female voice said

"Home" Callen replied he noted she was a nurse

"Not tonight you're not Mr Callen" the nurse said

"I'm going home, I'm not staying here" Callen replied

"If you're going to discharge yourself it's on your back but to you mind if I check over your injuries first"

"Fine" Callen replied

"Thank you and you'll want to go straight home"

"Yes mum" Callen scoffed

"If you want to wait around for half an hour you could come home with me and I could be your personal nurse" The nurse told him checking him out he looked at her properly for the first time, she was a red head and it immediately made him think of Nell, he would go to her place he could sleep on her couch it would be better than his camp bed or staying in a hospital because he would be with Nell.

"No thanks, I'm spoken for actually" Callen replied, the nurse laughed and nodded her head

"All the good ones are either married or gay" she laughed "which one are you, married or gay"

"I'm just in a relationship" Callen replied

"How come she isn't here" the nurse asked "or he" Callen wasn't entirely sure how to reply but he was spared the worry when she put a bag on the bed "change of clothes dropped off by your boss, for when you were discharged, change and I'll have your papers ready for you"

Callen changed and headed for the nurse's station where she was waiting for him. He signed the paperwork that secured his release.

"So Mr Callen why isn't your girlfriend here" The nurse asked

"Work" Callen replied "but it's early in the relationship, she probably doesn't even know yet, well thanks for everything" Callen said before walking out. He got a cab and headed straight for Nell's, it had started to rain as he got out of the cab, but he didn't care he walked up to the door and knocked.

Nell was worried, she couldn't stop thinking about him; she had called the hospital and they said that he was still out cold; she was just about to go to the hospital to check on him for herself when her sister called to download about her crap day and how her boss is sexist and treats her like his personal slave always making her do his jobs and constantly having to make him coffee, so that took some of her time and took her mind off Callen for a little while. By the time she got off the phone with her sister it was after ten which meant she wouldn't be able to get in and see Callen, she was surprised when someone knocked on her door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Nallen Thing CH5**

He had knocked, he kind of hoped she wasn't in bed but it wasn't that late or maybe it was for Nell, it was the middle of the week, why hadn't he taken that into consideration but all of that was gone when the door opened revelling Nell who was still dressed in the clothes she had worn to work so clearly he hadn't woken her up.

"Hey I was going to come check on you at the hospital but I got side tracked by a phone call from my sister, I thought you had to stay in overnight" Nell said Callen didn't even bother to answer her he just pulled her to him and covered his lips with hers and the his joy Nell just melted into him. They were both getting wet from the steadily falling raining but neither seemed to mind for a little while anyway. Nell broke the kiss and pulled him inside, and like it was the most natural thing in the world they started to undress each other as they made their way to Nell's bedroom.

When Nell woke up in the morning she didn't want to move or open her eyes, she was comfy and warm and she didn't want to let go of the most amazing dream she had been having, it had to have been a dream, Callen didn't turn up at her house at 10 at night and have the most mind blowing sex ever right? But then she felt the bed dip and the light brush of lips on the back of her neck and down and across her expose shoulder.

"You better get up or we'll be late for work" Callen said she had to turn to see that he was really there "Good morning" he said when she looked at him a smile spread across her face, even though in the morning light she could see his injuries better than she did last night it still made her smile at the fact he was there in her bed.

"Good morning" Nell replied subconsciously batting at her hair which she was sure looked like a birds nest, he placed a soft kiss on her lips

"You better get up and ready for work or you're going to be late, or are you going to play hooky" Callen asked

"Only if you stay here with me" Nell replied

"Here as in the bed or here as in your apartment" Callen answered

"Both" Nell said watching his expression

"Well you are in luck Miss Jones, Hetty called me earlier and told me for no reason am I to be at work till Monday, so if you want to bunk off work and spent the day with me in bed, I certainly won't be telling anyone" Callen told her. The only problem with deciding to spend the day at home in bed with Callen meant she had to get out of bed to find her phone but as soon as she did she ran back to her room and jumped back in bed and txt Hetty to say she was feeling unwell and that she might have come down with a bug.

"If you have a bug you would be contagious and it might take you a couple of days to recover which means you should wait till Monday before going back to work" Callen said reading the txt she was writing

"Are you going to be a bad influence on me, Agent Callen?"

"Only if you let me"  
"Don't tempt me"

"But we shouldn't make a habit of skipping work to stay in bed people might start getting suspicious, and I think it's a little too soon before others find out"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I want to get to know you and to spend time with you unhindered but other people getting involved, in just want it to be just the two of us for now"

"I couldn't agree with you more" Nell replied and sent the txt off to Hetty before turning her phone on silent and shoving it in her bedside draws and forgetting about it.

Callen had never spent the day in bed before; they only got out of bed to get food, go to the bathroom or change the DVD. He was really enjoying himself because he had great company, Hetty had bought Nell's story about having a bug and she's told Nell to not worry about work and she would see her on Monday if she was well enough, that had made Nell feel a little guilty, but Callen had quickly helped take her mind off everything.

Nell for one had never lied to a boss nor had she spent the day in bed with an incredibly handsome man who she would have believed never to ever notice her, but there she was NCIS Special Operations Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones in bed with G Callen, Special Agent in Charge of Special Projects Team she could quite believe that let alone the fact they had, had sex twice, once last night and then again this morning. Only time they both left bed was to eat the Chinese food that they ordered last night and Nell had decided that it wasn't a good idea to eat it in bed.

They spent the entire weekend in Nell's bed, they both had calls from the others, the usual questions were asked and the usual answers were given, Callen had stepped out of the room, if they had both been answering the phone at the same time. It was the most enjoyable weekend that either could remember and they were a little disappointed when Monday morning rolled around and it meant they had to go to work, they had talked about what would happen at work, they were to act normal like they had been for the last couple of weeks but that didn't stop them from having sex one last time in the shower before they went their separate ways to work.


End file.
